Mein Name ist Deidara
by Gaias Terra
Summary: Übersetzung - Deidara blickt auf den einen Moment zurück, in dem er in Itachis Augen gesehen hat. einseitiges ItaDei, Oneshot


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere gehören Kishimoto und die ff gehört Henpuku-Hime

Link zur Original ff: http: /www. / s/ 6410388/1/ My_name_is_Deidara

Warungen: Gewalt

Bemerkungen: Das ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original heißt „My name is Deidara", wurde von Henpuku-Hime verfasst auf ist auch auf dieser Seite zu finden. Sämtliche Kommentare werden von mir natürlich an die Autorin weitergeleitet und solltet ihr englisch können, könnt ihr die Kommentare auch gerne auf englisch verfassen.

**Mein Name ist Deidara**

Mein Name ist Deidara. Ich bin nicht wirklich etwas besonderes; Ich bin nur einer von Tausenden, die Uchiha Itachi wirklich, wirklich hassen.

Ich bin ein Mitglied von Akatsuki, aber nicht freiwillig. Du musst wissen, ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Ninja-Techniken, da sie Kunst sind. Ich erschaffe die schönsten Tonfiguren, welche später explodieren. Kunst ist schließlich ein Knall. Als ich sechzehn Jahre alt war, kamen drei Mitglieder von Akatsuki zu mir. Ich war bereits ein Krimineller, aber ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand zu mein Boss wird. Der Gedanke, sich einer Organisation anzuschließen, widerte mich an.

Unter diesen Dreien befand sich Uchiha Itachi.

Er demütigte mich. Er zerstörte meine Kunst, bedrohte mein Leben und zwang mich dazu, mich anzuschließen. Ich kann seine Augen nicht ertragen. Die Art wie er kämpft ist... ist... Nein, ich werde es nicht aussprechen. Ich weigere mich, es Kunst zu nennen. Meine Art zu kämpfen ist Kunst. Nicht seine.

Ich hasse seine arroganten Augen, wie sie mich und die ganze Welt ansehen als wären wir nichts wert. Als wenn wir nichts weiter als Abschaum wären, die ihn, den Besten, den Besten, den es jemals gab, umgeben.

Widerlich.

Das Schlimmste war aber, dass sie mich zu ihm hinzogen. Sie waren eine krankhaft faszinierende Sache; man mag sie sogar als schön bezeichnen.

Ich sprach kaum mit ihm, bis zu dem einen Tag, an dem wir aneinander krachten.

Er ging einfach daher und hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht mich anzusehen. Und als er es dann doch tat, gerade dann, als er an mir vorbeiging, bereute ich es. Den Blick, den er mir zuwarf, erschütterte mich bis ins Innerste. Leer. Als wenn er einen Käfer ansehen würde. Er interessierte sich nicht im Geringsten für mich. Gefühllos, kalt und verächtlich.

Bevor ich mich versah, krachten wir auf den Boden. Ich saß rittlings auf ihm, mit einer Hand bedeckte ich diese gefährlichen Augen und die andere hatte ich in seinen Haaren versenkt und hielt die schwarzen Strähnen fest in meinem Griff.

Ich atmete schwer und bemerkte wie mir Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen. Scheiße. Mein Lehrer hatte mir immer gesagt, ich solle bessere Kontrolle über meine Gefühle haben. Was zur Hölle sollte ich nun tun? Aber ich war zu wütend um loszulassen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Freunde es mir bereitete das zu sehen; körperlich war ich stärker. Selbst wenn ich selbst ziemlich kleingewaschen war. Wenn ich seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, war es fast, als würde ich nur ein kleines, zerbrechliches Kind festhalten.

Ich wartete, ob er reagieren, etwas sagen, sich bewegen oder irgendetwas machen würde. Als ich mich auf ihn stürzte, setzte sein Herz nicht einmal für einen einzigen Schlag aus. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass er nicht dazu im Stande war mir auszuweichen; das Arschloch war wahrscheinlich einfach zu faul dazu.

Ich wurde langsam nervös. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber es erschien mir wie ein Jahrhundert. Warum tat er nichts? War ich so verdammt unwichtig? War ich nicht einmal eine verdammte Reaktion wert?

Grundlos aufgebracht ließ ich sein Haar los und zog meine Hand von seinem Gesicht zurück, welches ich nun gänzlich sehen konnte.

Er hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie immer, während er unter mir lag, ausgestreckt wie eine Puppe. Gefühllos, kalt und verächtlich.

Etwas in mir zerbrach und ich drehte durch. Meine Hände schlossen sich um seine Kehle, fester, immer fester, während mir die Tränen über mein erhitztes Gesicht liefen.

Itachis Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

Die einzige Änderung bestand darin, dass er nach einer Weile aufhörte zu atmen. Seine Haut wurde zu einer sonderbaren Mischung aus Weiß und Blau, aber trotzdem war er noch so schön wie immer. Wie eine dieser altertümlichen Prinzessinnen, deren Haut so weiß ist, dass man ihre Adern sehen kann.

"Hasst… du… mich?"

Ich brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass Itachi gerade gesprochen hatte. Ich denke nicht, dass er jemals zuvor mit mir gesprochen hat. Seine Stimme war rau aufgrund der mangelnden Luft. Sie klang krächzend, als wenn er sie für eine lange Zeit nicht benutzt hätte. Aber der Ton klang... als wäre er leicht belustigt. Als wenn sich irgendeine Art Witz, den nur er kannte, in dem Satz verbergen würde.

Mein Griff lockerte sich während ich ihn mit Faszination betrachtete.

„Das ist mir egal... das Leben eines Ninjas... ihre Leben... von anderen gehasst... So ist es eben."

Er sah mich direkt an und zum ersten Mal konnte ich klar durch diese Augen sehen. Da war Wärme und Schmerz und Traurigkeit. Unvorstellbare Traurigkeit. All das schockierte mich zutiefst.

„Du... erinnerst mich an Jemanden..."

Damals wusste ich nicht was er meinte. Heute weiß ich es.

Seine Augen machten mir Angst. Diese Augen, die in diesem Moment so viele Gefühle zeigten, ängstigten mich. Dort drinnen befand einfach zuviel. Zuviel Tiefe, zuviel Liebe, zuviel Schmerz, zu viel Traurigkeit – und gar nichts davon war an mich gerichtet.

Meine Hände ließen seine Kehle los und ich sprang auf, preschte durch die Flure und ich wagte es nicht auf die geisterhafte, am Boden liegende Gestalt zurückzublicken.

Ich habe Itachi nie mehr lebend gesehen.

Auch tot habe ich ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Gedanke machte mir Angst. Jemanden wie Itachi vernichtet, besiegt und tot zu sehen... Nein, dazu wäre ich nicht in der Lage.

Jetzt weiß ich warum er damals so reagierte. Nachdem ich den Bengel getroffen und selbst mit ihm gekämpft habe, verstehe ich, was er meinte und warum ich ihn an seinen Bruder erinnerte. Ja, ich erinnerte Itachi an Sasuke.

Vielleicht ist der Grund, warum ich Itachi so sehr hasste genau derselbe wie der von Sasuke.

Möglicherweise hasste ich ihn nur, weil ich ihn wirklich liebte, ihn bewunderte und mich abgewiesen fühlte. Betrogen. Frustriert.

Vielleicht dachte ich wirklich, dass seine Augen Kunst wären und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich ihn nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Nicht, dass Irgendjemand Itachi ignorieren könnte.

Ich glaube, das ist die Ursache, warum ein Jeder Itachi hasste. Sie alle wollten ihn für sich haben, aber sie konnten nicht. Oh ja. Ich denke, sie alle liebten ihn einfach zu sehr. Auf ihre eigene Art natürlich, aber sie taten es.

Sasuke liebte ihn und dieser Idiot hasste ihn, weil er nicht wusste, dass er der Einzige war, der jedes Bisschen von Itachi für sich hatte. Er war derjenige, der ihn geradezu besaß.

Und ich liebte ihn. Oh ja. Ich liebte ihn.

Wir waren allesamt wie Planeten, welche um unsere schwarzhaarige Sonne kreisten. Begehren, Verlangen, Liebe, Lust... Wir alle fühlten es, jedoch Jeder auf seine eigene Art. Und darum hassten wir alle ihn. Oh Gott, wie sehr wir ihn doch hassten. Weil wir es nicht so empfinden wollten. Weil wir wollten, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Weil wir ihn liebten.

Und jetzt ist er tot. Und ich kann nichts anders als Wut empfinden. Und Leere. Einsamkeit.

Verdammt. Ich hasse Uchihas wirklich.


End file.
